Many websites, services, and applications implement various data protection techniques. Certain techniques involve the use of an encryption key or password that can be subject to interception or brute force guessing. Other methods may protect data but require extensive computing resources to encode and decode data. Such methods often fail to utilize various data format advantages of structured data when protecting the data. Often, distinct systems implementing data protection techniques are required to store information associated with the protected data within distinct repositories or databases. Thus, it may be advantageous to implement data protection techniques for structured data that utilize properties or characteristics associated with the structured data.
The figures (FIGS.) depict embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following description that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein can be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.